spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-12-16
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info (Christmas) Hamish Blake, 'Missy' Higgins, Rhonda Burchmore, Andrew Denton, Guests: Hamish Blake, 'Missy' Higgins, Rhonda Burchmore, Andrew Denton Official description Episode One (16/12/2007) A VERY SPECKY CHRISTMAS Our special guests this week are boy wonder Hamish Blake, ARIA award winner Missy Higgins, interviewer extraordinaire Andrew Denton and razzle dazzle dancer Rhonda Burchmore. This week's show features a star studded choir bringing down the house with a Specky version of Winter Wonderland and an appearance by none other than the man himself, Santa. Don't miss A Very Specky Christmas Special this Sunday at 7:30pm...it's time to find out who's been naughty or nice. Print out the lyrics and sing along to a very specky version of Winter Wonderland ''A Very Specky Winter Wonderland Cricket's on, are you listening On my brow, sweat is glistening Crackin a beer, we're glad to be here Christmas in a summer wonderland Come around, bring your cossies And some spray for the mozzies We're havin a lark in the caravan park Living in a summer wonderland In the afternoon we'll have a barbie Even in a total fire ban Marinate the bangers with a stubbie And give a glass of sherry to your nan Later on, we'll perspire, As the temperature gets higher (Santa) looks out of sorts He should be in shorts Christmas in a summer wonderland''. Myf's Team Watch Myf's team compete in the Mistletoss challenge with comedian Frank Woodley and rocker Brain Mannix getting up to their usual hilarious antics. As the other half of radio's odd couple, Hamish Blake, is best known for his drive time banter with long time friend, Andy Lee, on Fox FM's Hamish & Andy Show although he is building a strong following on the small screen too. As side kick to Andy, the two crashed the red carpet at both the ARIA's and Logies in 2007. It's at events such as these that he shows just why he's one of Australia's most versatile comedians. Missy Higgins, can do no wrong. In 2005, she took home 5 ARIA's for her debut album The Sound Of White and again in 2007, for Best Female Artist with her latest release A Clear Night. Proving this singer/songwriter is Australia's hottest artist to hit the charts. In 2007, Missy participated in Live Earth along side Paul Kelly, Kev Carmody and John Butler to sing "From Little Things Big Things Grow". Proving her eco-awareness doesn't stop there, her current tour is carbon neutral. Like I said... she can do no wrong. Alan's Team Try and out do Alan and his team in matching celebrities with their worst Christmas moments in the game, Sir-Mix-And-Match-A Lot. She can sing, dance and act. This could be the reason Rhonda Burchmore has a career that spans as long as her legs. She began performing at early age which led to a scholarship to the University of New England, where she majored in Theatre Arts. She showed off her versatility in the Australian production of Sugar Babies, opposite Gary McDonald and legendary, Eddie Bracken. In 2001 she received critical acclaim with her performance of Tanya in the ABBA music theatre show, Mamma Mia. Going where few people dare to go, Andrew Denton, delves into the celebrity world on Enough Rope. Interviewing some of the world's most famous people along with those not normally found on the talk show circuit. He has worked in Australian media radio and television since the late 80's, on shows such as Andrew Denton Live & Sweaty and Andrew Denton Breakfast Show on Sydney radio's 2MMM. In 2002, Andrew worked with The Chaser team on CNNNN, the show was a satirical take on the world of cable television. It is his work on Enough Rope that scored him two AFI Awards and a Walkley Award for Broadcast Interviewing. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes